ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Arrow
Lady Arrow (born Skylar Anderson) is a 16-year-old heroine who is a member of the Central Titans. She got her powers when she found her alien tech armor at its crash site about a week before she was supposed to attend a classmate’s Halloween party. Now, she’s the shy and quiet archer of the newest Teen Titans. Character History Skylar was a journalist for her high school newspaper who loved to read and write stories for others to enjoy. She didn’t have a lot of friends and spent most of her time alone outside of school. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother full time. One day, one of her classmates in her newspaper class invited her to a Halloween party. Since she isn’t the most popular student at her school, she was pretty excited to get invited to an event that other students from her school would be attending. About a week before the party, a loud crash was heard outside. She went to investigate the crash site, and that was where she found her alien armor and weapons. Not thinking about where it could have come from, Skylar took it home and decided to wear it as her costume for the party. At the party, a witch attacked and summoned monsters. The other students shrugged it off, thinking it was a part of the party, until the monsters started to attack the guests. When they did, Skylar fought back with her prop arrows, which weren’t actually props at all. They were alien tech and they annihilated every monster the arrows hit. Once the monsters were defeated, Skylar decided she had enough and began to walk home. While she was walking, a stranger tackled her to the ground. The stranger turned out to be a rogue alien and the armor she was wearing belonged to him. When she tried to take the armor off, she couldn’t and the alien realized that after she put it on for the first time that it merged with her DNA. She later joined the Central Titans and is now a full member fighting off criminals. While doing so, she is also working with the alien to try and detach the armor from her DNA. Personality Skylar is a quiet and reserved person. She was one of the lead journalists on her school newspaper and loved to get the scoop on things. She doesn't have a lot of friends, but after being invited to a classmate's Halloween party, she opens up a little bit and makes a couple new friends. But now that she's fighting with the Central Titans, Skylar is strategic and stealthy and is willing to do anything to help her comrades. Weapons Cyber Armor- She found this high alien tech at its crash site the week before she was to attend her party. She had no idea it was alien armor, but after putting it on, fighting monsters, and meet the rogue alien who created it, she knows better than to pick up anything that isn't of her world. Cyber Bow and Quiver - Came with the armor. Has different tips such as explosives, nets for capture, and sleep darts. Relationships COMING SOON Category:Heroes Category:Spectria Category:Resident of Earth-Project Category:Female Category:Central Titans